sunnyhellfandomcom-20200213-history
Echo Minor
Miss Echo Teles Minor Echo grew up with her mother in a beach house in La Jolla, California. Both of her parents were Sirens. Echo never met her father, he died shortly before she was born. She grew up not knowing much about him as her mother wouldn’t talk about him. Even though Echo herself was a Siren, she had a pretty normal childhood that most humans had. She enjoyed school and had a few friends. She joined in on all the musicals her schools put on. She was of course given the lead every single time. Goes ByEcho NicknamesDeadly Songstress }'Female Row 2 title" ' }'19 years old Row 3 title ' }'Leo Row 4 title ' }'Fae | Siren Row 5 title ' }'Blue-Green Row 6 title ' }'Jet Black. Sometimes has blue or pink streaks. Row 7 title ' }'5'5" Row 8 title ' }'123 lbs. Row 9 title ' }'Ears and left eyebrow Row 10 title ' }'None Row 11 title ' }'American Row 12 title ' }'Bisexual Row 13 title ' }'Promiscuous Row 14 title ' }'Single Row 15 title ' }'Performer Row 16 title ' }'The Revolution Her mother was killed when she was about 16, by some hunters who had investigated the crashing of ships into the shore off the coast of La Jolla. Though she was devastated by her mother's death, she knew she had to keep on surviving. Echo started to sing in bars to earn money to provide for herself. When she was about 18 and near a bar in Los Angeles, another Fae told her about the Revolution that had taken over Las Vegas. She thought it sounded like a good time as they were against hunters as well, and she sought them out to join them. Now, she preforms at the House of Blues, and uses her abilities to do what she can to help the Revolution. She also likes to use her powers for her own pleasure as well. Echo thoroughly enjoys seducing anyone, anywhere. TraitsSarcastic, Independent, Devious, Playful, and Restless . QuirksPlays with scissors when she’s bored, freaks out when people eat fish around her, and will randomly move her fingers as if playing in the piano during conversations. ' }'Drinking Row 2 title" ' }'Singing and playing instruments, Dried seaweed, swimming in the ocean, Greek mythology, to cut things with scissors, and control people with her voice. Row 3 title ' }'Being weaker than other faes, being interrupted while singing, seafood, having to talk about how other people feel, and that she never met her father. Row 4 title ' }'Having her voice taken, not being able to get to salt water, and getting emotionally close to others Row 5 title ' }'Singing, playing instruments, and swimming Row 6 title ' }'People who can't sing and people who don't appreciate good music Row 7 title ' }'Polluted water Row 8 title ' }'''Redheads Echo's abilities include seductive touch, regenerative healing, ultimately attractive, voice manipulation, strong singer, and hypnotic lullaby. When she was 5 years old, her mother helped her write her hypnotic lullaby. She has learned, through her mother, over the years to use it to seduce and control others. Along with a alluring voice, she also has a seductive touch and can instantly attract others by walking in a room. Echo has regenerative healing once she covers the wound with salt water. She has enhanced reflexes, speed, strength, and senses. She is also immortal. Other than her voice and other Siren powers, she has a few strengths. She's stubborn and independent. There isn't much that scares her either, which makes her pretty fearless. There are only a few things can stop Echo's voice from being deadly, you can play something to cover her voice or you can take it from her. Even though she is immortal, she can still be killed. She isn't as strong as any other fae, and can be hurt fairly easily. Once she's hurt, the only way to heal is with salt water. Echo dresses with a rocker, grunge, & punk flare. She likes to wear corsets, skirts, and any tops that show cleavage. She always wears a small flask of salt water around her neck at all times. The '''Relationships Family: Deceased Best Friend: Romantically Interested In: No One Romantically Involved With: No One Past Relationships: 'None '''Sexual Incounters: ' A lot of different people. Photos of '''Echo in Action Echo2_zps70d9afce.jpg Echo4_zps2bf6a135.jpg Echo3_zps2e384e68.jpg Echo5_zps63f235cf.png Echo6_zps242b36fd.jpg echo7_zps2d14f611.png large (1).png kd_12042013_prod_0015.jpg egnet_001.jpg Elizabeth gillies bra stage sex drugs rock roll12.jpg Tumblr noyy0wzVyv1r0elqzo1 500.jpg Sexand drugs 6.png Photos of''' Echo and Friends' echo9_zps73dd540a.png|'NAME'|link=PAGE NAME Tumblr m5j0jxkfOZ1rprf70o1 500.jpg|'Brittany'''|link=Brittany Fox